


Honeydew

by Skainsmate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cicadas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Japanese Summer, Kissing, One Shot, Reader and Sans eat some honeydew, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for you gigi, pretty much based this on literally every anime ever, thanks for everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skainsmate/pseuds/Skainsmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a vacation in Japan with the monster family, you try to take some heat off the sweltering day by being lazy on the porch with some fruit. </p><p>Sans ends up joining you and smooching you to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeydew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gigiree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigiree/gifts).



> * this is a quick one-shot for all you readers as a thank you for your support, and a gift to gigiree, who has been editing my other fic and really just deserves everything. I hope you like it! Thanks for all your help Gigi, it means a lot to me ; u ;

  
  


It was so hot. Blistering hot.

 

You laid in the shade of your small patio, sweating heavily as you tried to cool off. The heat of afternoon continued to pound down on your recluse, unrelenting. You had opened the sliding door, and could  _ still _ feel the oppressive waves roll in from the living room. It was too much to bear. 

 

So, for some form of relief, you diced some honeydew and sprawled yourself on the wooden floor outside. While the air was heavy and damp, you felt a little bit better after eating some of the nourishing fruit. Sadly, you had run out of Nice Cream yesterday - you would’ve loved some of that sweet blue ice right now.

 

However, the honeydew was a good substitute. 

 

You shifted back and forth on the wood you were laying on, trying to find a comfortable spot. While the heat itself was a problem, the humidity was a killer. It warmed everything up to one hundred degrees, inside and out. The patio you rested on was significantly warmer - you could only imagine how the wood on the steps felt, searing in the direct light. You had even attempted to read inside to pass some time, but the air got stifling, so you ended up on the deck.

 

You sighed after popping another piece of fruit into your mouth, staring at the swaying trees in the yard. You could hear the piercing cries of the summer cicadas, which probably occupied every tree and shrub within several miles. Their sounds crescendoed every few seconds, and then tapered off into quick, jaunty patterns. Even in your discomfort, they were rather soothing to you.

 

But still, out of  _ all _ the places Mettaton could have sent you guys, it  _ had _ to be a rural town in Japan.

 

You see, you were in a rented home right now. To support the calculator on his first open-air concert tour in a different country, the entire monster family, including Asgore and Toriel, all left Ebbot City to enjoy a short vacation. Deciding what the heck, you came along, thinking a trip would do you some good. You worked as a lawyer back home, and didn’t take many days off. 

 

You had met the former king and queen while representing them in court - for custody of Frisk. After winning that battle, you had ended up becoming very close to them, even going as far as to become the official monster community lawyer (which was a difficult job, since most monsters are still treated unfairly, and you have many cases that take their nonexistent rights into play). 

 

Slowly but surely, you had gotten introduced to Alphys and Undyne (who were absolutely ecstatic to finally be in Japan, by the way), and Sans and Papyrus. Ever since you had befriended the monsters, both your career and happiness had skyrocketed. People everywhere were looking to meet this new lawyer, fresh out of law school and so young, who championed for the equality of all species and done so successfully. You owed your friends a lot. And you would forever be grateful for the opportunity to represent them.

 

Especially for Sans.

 

About two years ago, the numbskull had admitted his feelings towards you. After months of tiptoeing around each other - he finally got sick of waiting and said it. You had felt the same way, of course, but with your job getting in the way of everything, you were afraid of initiating something that wouldn’t come to pass. But, he had convinced you, and promised he would stay by your side forever. That was significant, since he wasn’t the type to make them. 

 

Fast forward two years later, and that promise remained true. Sans had been there for your hardest falls, toughest cases, and most stressful nights. He has been your number one supporter, and his brother became your cheerleader. If you said the monster family hadn’t helped you become the person you were now, you would be lying.

 

It made you smile just thinking about. Giggling, you swiped at a stray drop of sweat on your forehead and checked your phone. Speak of the devil, Sans should be returning home with Papyrus and everybody in three… two… one….

 

“TALLER HUMAN!! LOOK WHAT WE GOT AT THE MARKET!” Papyrus called enthusiastically from the room. 

 

You snorted lightly, sitting up in the criss-cross applesauce position. “I’m out here, Pap, come show me!”

 

Within seconds, the sound of his stomping feet came closer and closer to the patio, until the cheerful skeleton appeared right in front of you. Today, he sported a cap that he rotated backwards, a white shirt that said “RAZZLE DAZZLE” on the front, and a pair of blue jorts with traditional Japanese sandals. His signature red scarf billowed behind him. You envied his spontaneity. 

 

“SO, UNDYNE AND ALPHYS TOLD ME THESE ARE CALLED ‘ONIGIRI’ AND I TRIED ONE OF THEM AND THEY ARE ABSOLUTELY DELICIOUS. WOULD YOU LIKE ONE, FRIEND?” He stuck out his gloved hand, where the onigiri was indeed layered neatly in a box. You grinned up at him, picking one up.

 

“Sure! These look great!”

 

Somebody else stepped onto the deck, and you glanced up. It was Alphys and Undyne, the latter of which looked exhausted. You recalled the fact that Undyne didn’t like the heat very much, so it only made sense for her to be looking so dreadful. 

 

“HOW ARE YOU FEELING, UNDYNE?” Papyrus asked, standing up straight. He had to crouch a lot in the doorways of the house, since they were made for shorter humans, and definitely not seven to nine foot tall skeletons and goat monsters. 

 

“UGH. Hating life right now, THAT’S how I’m feeling…” she clenched her sharp teeth together as her girlfriend patted her shoulder. “W-We were thinking of heading to the beach today, s-since it’s s-so close by, a-and it would be a good way to c-cool off!” Alphys looked at you and Papyrus, offering a bright smile. “What do you guys think?”

 

You perked up, “That’s a great idea! I just gotta find my swimsuit.” Papyrus practically vibrated in place. “OH, GOODIE! I HAVEN’T SWAM IN THE  OCEAN IN SO LONG - SINCE THAT ONE TIME BACK HOME!” He suddenly dashed right past the other two monsters, “I’LL GO GET FRISK AND THE KING AND QUEEN!”

 

Once Papyrus’s stomping footsteps disappeared into the house, Alphys and Undyne turned back to you. “We’ll go get ready t-then, [Name],” Alphys said, giving you a wave. Undyne sent a fierce look your way with her single yellow eye. “See you soon, punk! Don’t take too long with Sansy boy, ya hear?” She cackled loudly and ran after Papyrus, hollering, “WAIT UP! I’M SO GONNA BEAT YOU THERE!” 

 

As soon as they were gone, you huffed and plopped yourself back down on the floor, a blush on your cheeks. ‘Take too long with Sans…’ Pssh. What was she insinuating? Might as well take the last couple of minutes to finish off your remaining honeydew. 

 

You were slowly chewing one piece when a pair of cool hands covered up your sight. You squeaked in surprise, but then laughed, already knowing who it was. Oh. So this is what Undyne meant. 

 

“hey,  _ honey,” _ you felt Sans rest his chin on your head,  _ “dew _ you wanna share some o’ that with me?”

 

You snorted, grabbing his hands and shoving them away. “You gotta say the magic word,” you teased.

 

Sans paused, but then surprised you again by lifting you and nestling you into his lap, his arms encircled your torso. “fine,” he breathed into your ear, “pretty please?”

 

You chuckled and brought the bowl closer to the two of you, holding up a piece for him to take. Instead of using his hand, he just snatched it with his teeth and swallowed it. You almost glared at him, but you were too amused to do much else but snicker. “thanks, that was  _ sweet _ of you.”

 

You now leaned back against his solid build, noticing that he was wearing his new tank top, which had the NASA insignia on it. It showed much more of his collarbone and ribs, and left his arms exposed. However, he still wore his faded, white gloves. 

 

Long ago, back when you first started dating, Sans had taken them off and showed you his missing palms. Shocked at first, Sans explained that it was an injury he got back in the Underground. Papyrus also had the same scars, since they were young children, and when you asked him how they both got it, Sans said neither of them could remember. All he could say was that both he and Papyrus both felt uneasy looking at them, so they hid them for most of the time, only taking the gloves off when necessary.

 

You didn’t mind, of course, and understood his reluctance in the matter. But, it still felt nice when you could intertwine fingers. 

 

Like right now, in those rare moments when two of you were alone. Sans would slip off the material and press the bone of his hand with yours. You smiled at the sight, connected limbs resting neatly in your laps. You occasionally pulled away so he could take another slice of honeydew, but once the bowl was empty, you two just curled into each other, savoring each other’s comfort. It was like this every time you two were separated, even for a trip to the grocery store. 

You stirred from your light snooze when Sans rumbling voice spoke up, “what was paps yelling about just now? something about the beach?”

 

You hummed, “Undyne needs to cool off really badly, so we all kinda agreed to go for a swim, before the concert.”

 

“hmm, sounds like fun.”

 

“What, you’re actually going to get in the water?”

 

“nah,  _ chilling _ in the sand sounds just as good.”

 

“Of course.”

 

It was quiet for another few moments, until Sans started drawing his mouth over your vulnerable neck, oh so slowly. You stiffened just lightly, letting out a puff of air when his teeth brushed over that sensitive spot behind your ear. You felt his eternal grin widen a fraction when you twitched, and he continued his descent down to the crook of your collarbone. Along the way, he left heated nips on your skin, just light enough to provide you with some irritation to whimper.

 

He pulled away after lingering on one spot, this time tilting your chin so your foreheads could rest against each other. “you look so  _ hot and bothered _ right now,” he cooed, squeezing your hand. Your face erupted into another blush, staining your already pink cheeks with an even deeper rosy red. The places where his teeth had touched were searing, and if he let go of your hand, you could’ve traced his exact route. 

 

“Shut up…” you murmured, not able to hold back your smile.

 

He chuckled, closing the space between you two. His kisses were always so sweet and gentle. Despite not having lips, Sans had no trouble in making the exchange satisfying with his magic. His teeth nuzzled against your own soft lips, and the light crackle of his magic lined both of your mouths. It was quick, not even enough to get you breathless. “We should get ready then, if we want to go-” he cut you off by kissing you again. 

 

This one lasted longer, Sans increasing the pressure just slightly. Again, he pulled away, leaving you pouting. “Sans, we really need to-” 

 

The skeleton did it again, and again and again. One short kiss after the other - just peppering you with them. After several minutes, you gave up on trying to get him to stop. Finding yourself enjoying it much more than you would admit. The two of you tumbled down to lay on the floor, with him hovering over you. He tangled his fingers into your hair and rubbed his face all over. Cheeks tinged with blue, he only separated when you needed to breathe. His eye lights were bright and observant, watching your own irises with a cheeky amusement. “it sure is getting  _ heated _ in here, isn’t it?” He said.

 

You snorted, groaning over the joke. “No more puns, please.”

 

Laughing, he gave your lips one more peck and stood up, holding out his hand for you. “alright, sweetheart. let’s go get ready then.”

 

You flashed him one more bright smile, throwing an arm over his shorter height. Gloves back on, he wrapped an arm around your waist, and the two of you wandered back inside, meeting up with the rest of the monster family.

 

They had been waiting for ten minutes. 

  
  


******

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> * had the idea while i was doing the same exact thing a couple weeks ago, decided it would make a cute one-shot. a nice, feel-good summer day. hope you all enjoyed! thanks for reading! : )


End file.
